


In Heat

by OneBossyPrincess



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Embarrassment, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Guilty Pleasures, Hiding, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Pain, Romantic Fluff, Rough Kissing, Roughness, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Smooching, in heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneBossyPrincess/pseuds/OneBossyPrincess
Summary: Mikey is a hyperactivity turtle . He loves to play and move about . Practice his tricks and skateboard stunts  . Even in hot weather, he was moving and could not sit still. But now in his early teens a hot feeling comes over him. And He's never experienced a heatwave quite like it .





	1. It's Getting Hot In Here

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Rottmnt in any way . This is just my little thoughts going on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a hot day for Mikey ...but that's just the weather right ? . He's feeling unwell because it's hot , that could be the only reason .

It was a nice hot day in the summer. Like they were nice ,Ha . It was sweltering at first , reaching 99 but had expected to cool down by nightfall . Which is exactly what happened . Now the temperature was a nice 76 degrees  with just the right kind of breeze going on . The morning half of Mikey's day had been a little rough . It was so hot , with the air a bit humid and he felt dizzy because of it. Even with the air conditioner on he still felt toasty and his throat was feeling unsually parched. He had to spend the first half of the day lying down in his hammock with frozen water bottles placed all around his body. Some where there for him to drink as well . So when the temperature dropped later in the day he was gald. He could finally get up and move . Right now  he was getting set for his little patrol with Leo . Originally Mikey wanted to go alone and make up for his solo mission that he had failed but Ralph wouldn't let him  . The snapper simply said "No , you're not going out  without some supervision " and then told him that if he wanted to go out tonight then either Leo or Donnie was going to go with him. 

"Fine I'll ask Leo to come with me "!! Mikey had shouted angrily

"Sure I'll go with him " the slider said while skateboarding down the ramp 

"Okay then that's settled" Ralph said and walked away 

Mikey glared and crossed his arms. Thinking about that moment made him real mad. He wished Ralph didn't treat him like a little baby . He was 13 years old and going on 14 , he didn't need the child proof protection . He told Ralph this countless time and finally things started to change , his older brother stopped tucking him in at night and he stopped with the tender kisses and the pick ups and carrying him around . There was also no more baby talk and shell rubs and other spoiled treatment. It kinda threw him of balance because it was like Ralph's special love for him abruptly stopped . His eldest brother now treated him normal . But he still wouldn't let Mikey go on solo missions . Not willing to admit it , he really did miss the spoiled love treatment . Ralph didn't have to stop all the treatment , just cut back on it . But it was too late to tell him that .

 

Whenever Mikey saw Leo hopping on Ralph's shoulders and getting carried he felt jealousy creep up and lingered on his mind . He especially felt green eyed when Ralph kissed his other two brothers . The kisses between them almost seemed more intimate . Because Ralph never kissed him on the mouth like that , he never slipped his tongue in his mouth like he did with Leo .  Ralph also never held his body close to his while giving kisses all over like he did with Donnie. When did Leo and Donnie start to get that kind of attention anyway !?? . It was like his three brothers were keeping a secret from him. Because those kisses always seem to happened when he wasn't in the room and he only saw small glimpses of the kisses when they ended . What if Leo and Donnie got more kisses than the ones he saw ? That made him feel jealous and he felt his skin turn a darker shade of green . No he didn't get any kisses , hugs , pats on the head or shell rubs . Not since he vented his feelings to Ralph and yelled at him to stop treating him like a baby . His eldest brother really did listen though and for a month now his special connection with Ralph stopped.

 

Mikey gave a sigh . Now was not the time to be thinking of that . It would just make him too angry , too frustrated . He didn't want to think back on that especially because he wasn't feeling too well this whole day . He gave another sigh he was still feeling a little hot . He tapped his chin , he hoped he wasn't getting rat-flu . But he didn't feel sick just a little hot and that could just be the weather so he dismissed the feeling. He finished getting ready and left out his room to go. 

 

"Are you ready Leo " Mikey asked standing by Leo's room .

"Almost, I'm bringing a 20 with me I need to get some stuff " he said putting on his slash with the twin fanny packs .

"Okay " Mikey said waiting

"By the by , what are you going for " Leo took a look in his mirror smirking as he did

" I kinda just wanted to get out..you know, enjoy the night " Mikey said honestly

"I know , I heard it's supposed to be cool out " Leo said turning to look at his brother then back at the mirror

 "Yea It was kinda stuffy in here , outside should feel much better " Mikey said

" Should be , Imma tell Ralph we going now . You get going , I'll catch up in a minute " Leo said and turned to walk out his room towards Ralph's 

"Okay " Mikey said and walked towards the tunnel that would lead them outside . 

 

But then he stopped and thought . Why would Leo go all the way to Ralph's room to tell him that we are leaving ? Couldn't he just text him ? Or even shout out to him ? . So Mikey did a u-turn and walked towards Ralph's room and peaked from behind the red drapes that hanged in the doorway . He looked and listen .

"We headed out now " Leo said standing at the foot of the bed .

"Okay but be safe and text me often" Ralph repiled . He was looking at his phone and was laying back with pillows fluffed behind his shell .

"We will , I'm all about safety you know " Leo said grinning

" How could I forget that " ? Ralph asked sarcastically

"Whatever. Do you need anything" ? Leo asked while moving his sword over his shoulders.

"Hmmm. You know I could go for some candy" Ralph thought tapping his chin then he licked his lips

"Alright what kind "? Leo asked biting his bottom lip

"When you get to the candy store take a picture of what they got and I'll choose" Ralph said 

"Alright " Leo said and bit his bottom lip again

"Why are you biting your lip " Ralph asked almost playfully.

"..you know why " Leo said softly as he shifted his stance 

"Come 'ere " Ralph motioned with his first finger 

 

Leo stepped closer , dropping his sword on the floor and eased himself into the bed and in between Ralph's legs . Ralph wrapped his arms around his brother and gave him a kiss on the forehead then one on the mouth . It was a simple kiss at first but then it got deeper and more messy . The two pressed lips together and Ralph soon added his tongue into the mix . Leo tried to keep up with it, but he lost the little battle and his mouth was claimed by Ralph . Who stuck his tongue in and out of his brothers mouth then moving his lips back so his tongue could play around with Leo's. Smacking it around and flicking up and pushing it back into Leo's mouth . But the slider was doing everything but objecting to the treatment and the kiss started to get a little rough . Ralph grabbed Leo's body closer to his and pressed his lips and tongue with more force. But by the looks of Leo, Mikey could tell that's what he brother wanted . He could see from here the spit that dripped down their chins and he could hear the moans Leo let slip out.

"Mmmnn...w-wait..mmm..ah.mmn" Leo started " I-I... can't...mnn..brea..the.." 

And Ralph pulled away with a smack echoing in the room and a thin trail of spit that connected from their mouths .

"Better " ? Ralph asked rubbing Leo's shell

"Uh... uh-huh " Leo stuttered  " I..I need to go catch..up with Mikey ..he's waiting "

"Mmn that's just too bad.I had a treat for you" Ralph said and he gave a smirk that Mikey didn't recognize, it made him shiver.

"..I can ask Donnie to go with him" Leo said almost disappointed and tried to lean in for another kiss but Ralph wouldn't let him .

"No. Mikey asked you to go with him . And you're gonna go " Ralph told him sternly 

"But..I want my treat " Leo whined sticking out his bottom lip

"No. You'll get it later " Ralph said and crossed his arms over his chest

"But I'm all excited. You're not gonna leave me in that kind of state, are you ? Leo whispered

"Mikey is waiting , now go " Ralph said

"..just a quickie " Leo whispered again

"Damn you're persistent " Ralph said 

"Is that a yes ? Because it's supposed to be my night . I even...you know " Leo said winking his eye .

"Oh you did" ? Ralph asked and reached over to rub his brother's cheek.

" Yep, and just like you taught me. And I was good all day.  " Leo said poking out his lips for a kiss . And this time he got one .

"And I'll give you a reward , not now though. It's not fair not keep your brother waiting". Ralph told him.

"You're telling me " Leo muttered 

"No means No " Ralph said firmly

"..Fine... I'll just go use the - mmpf" Leo started but was interrupted with another heated kiss.

"Alright, off you go. And remember be on the lookout for villians " Ralph said after the kiss.

"Okay" Leo said softly but smiled 

Then Ralph picked up Leo off the bed and placed him on his feet . Leo bended over and picked up back his sword and attached it to the back of his shell . Ralph gave him one more quick kiss and then Leo turned to go . Which was Mikey's cue to bolt . He took out his weapon and threw it making the fire ball come alive and attached to the exit tunnel then he gave a tug to slingshot himself and landed at the spot right there . He quickly sat down and took out his phone to pretend like he had been there the whole time . Mikey felt a little weird watching his brothers tongue each other down. He felt his face flush and his body tingle . But more than that he felt a small wave of excitement happen in between his legs . His little shorts felt a little moist in the front too . But that was probably just sweat it had to be , because it couldn't be what he thought it was.

 

"Hey Mikey" Leo called out 

"Oh!..um..h-hi" Mikey said startled

"What's wrong"? Leo looked at him confused

"It's nothing you just surprised me that's all " Mikey stated 

"My bad. Anyway you ready "? Leo asked

"..yep I'm ready " Mikey said 

 

So the two brothers walked out the tunnel and then through another to lead them to the ladders which took them up and outside . Mikey sighed as the cool night breeze hit his hot body. This is what his needed, the nice breeze and the moon was big and beautiful shinning it's white light which gave a glow to the city sheets . Plus since it was in the deep of the night so all the street lights were on and not much people were out making the city have a nice calm hum to it . Mikey sighed again feeling his body finally cool down a bit . The two were now on a high rooftop which allowed them to look over the city . Leo seem to realize that Mikey was enjoying himself so he stayed on rooftop too, instead of moving to the next . They could move when the box turtle was ready.

"It feels nice" Mikey said taking a breath of fresh air

"Yea it dose " Leo agreed " it cooled down nicely "

"Mmm " Mikey hummed softly . He was sitting on the thick ledge of the rooftop and breathing in the air.

"It's 12:00 we gotta get to the candy store before it closes " Leo said checking his phone

" Okay " Mikey said and  got up . The cool breeze had made him feel much better and a little more level headed so he knew he could move around now.

 

The two jumped from roof to roof and finally came to Clem's Candy, the mutant goatys candy store . But there was shouting coming from the inside . That cause the two to look at each other , give a nod and then jumped down and ran inside to have a look see . Inside the small shop was Warren Stone and Hypno , who both were harassing the poor goat man who was behind a large stack of... arm parts? 

 

" Don't you have anything else " Hypno asked angrily banging his hand on the desk .

"...you two have already gone through my  entire arm enhancements " The goat man repiled

"He's lying , you must  have something hidden away " Warren shouted pointing a finger at him.

"I don't have any more " the goat man said , obviously telling the truth

"Okay that's enough " Mikey shouted 

"Yea ,its time for someone else to get the sugar" Leo said 

"..No Leo ...No" Mikey said shaking his head

"I had to try something" Leo said smirking 

"Look we don't have time for this " Warren shouted , " all I want is my Charlotte back and there is no replacement for her" he added softly.

"He must have something like Charlotte " Hypno repiled and we are going to get it . Even if we have to tear this place apart ."

" You guys aren't going to be taking anything away from this store..not on our watch " Leo said running towards the two with his sword and slashed at the pair.

"Yes we are , and you're not gonna stop us - MezzzMa- wait what the " Hypno started but then a blue circle landed in front of him and his little friend and before he could say something Leo came from behind and gave a shoved . Pushing both in his portal .

"Nailed it . You're welcome goat man. And you can put away the armor and stuff . We came here for the candy " Leo smirking 

"Oh thank you " the goat replied and tapped his little bell . Switching the war supply out for the yummy treats .

"Oh my God " Leo gasped "You my friend have it all " he took at few pictures and sent them to Ralph who soon texted back what he wanted.

Which was some gummy bears , gummy worms , salt water Taffy , sour gum balls , Carmel candies , chocolate dips , and the friuty drops .

"Okay, give me that, that , and that , and that over there too . Give me a handful of those and I'll take some of these too" . Leo said pointing around

"Are you seeing all this, Mikey "?.... " Mikey " ?! Leo called and looked around , "where are you "?!

 But Leo didn't hear a sound , so he walked away from the front desk and came to a smaller row and when he walked to the other side and took a step only to bump into Mikey, who leaning on the wall hugging himself . He didn't look so good . The little boxed turtle was breathing in short ragged breaths and a little shiver seem to run through his body every now and then . Leo reached out and lifted his brothers face upwards and found his face flushed and his mask a little damp with sweat.

 

"Oh my god !!What's wrong " Leo asked concerned. He placed his other hand on his shoulder .

"I'm....h..huh...uh....uh..h.." was all the little turtle could say . As he seem to shudder in pain.

"Shhhh. I'm right here . It's gonna be okay " Leo said and patted his brother shell as he pulled him in for a hug . 

 

Leo was not sure what was happening with his brother . He was fine just a minute ago  so what happened ? Did Hypno cast a spell on him? Did he eat bad candy ? Ralph should know what was going on and what to do about . So he let go of Mikey and told him to wait there while he buys the candy . Because he was a little worried Ralph would be mad that he brought home a sick Mikey and didn't buy any candy at that . But for the poor box turtle it was even worst . Mikey was at a lost as to what was going on . He was feeling kinda okay looking at the candy then the next minute that hot feeling come over him again but more severe . It cause his heart to go a flutter and for him to get excited down there . Which only added on embarrassment and a flushed face . He felt shameful and crouched down to the floor in a effort to make himself small . It was also a effort to hide the growing bulge in his shorts . But it wasn't helping and he still felt exposed . So he pulled his limbs and head into his shell with a little pop . He heard Leo soon come back and gasped.

 

"Oh my God " Leo said but he quickly picked up the shell and muttered ," come on Portal , come on portal ...yes "

 

Then the slider jumped through and stepped out and was in their lair . Ralph was laying halfway on a bean bags chair reading . Donnie must be out too or in his lab or something like that Leo didn't really care at the moment . He ran right over to Ralph.

"Something wrong with Mikey "!! Leo shouted 

"What "?!!! Ralph shouted back and quickly stood up and gently took Mikey shelled form from Leo's arms . The snapper examined Mikey shell rubbing it to test for any cracks or breakage finding none he then moved the shell to his ear and listen . He heard the soft ragged breaths and the softer slight moans that escaped and he could smell a musky scent admitting from his brother. Oh...he knew what was going on . 

"He'll be alright " Ralph said 

" But he looked awful, how can he be alright "? Leo asked still quite worried about his brother

"Just trust me on this " Ralph said " and give me about two to four hours alone "

"...okay " Leo said confused

"Why don't you go and play with Donnie . I bet he misses you " Ralph suggested and turned to walk towards his room .

"Aye wait , where's my candy "? Ralph asked and stopped to hold out his other hand that wasn't carrying Mikey

"Here" Leo passed him the bag and turned to jumped up on the next level to go into Donnie's lab . He really missed bugging his twin cause he hasn't been here all day . Donnie was on his own solo mission , to the junkyard is what his brother told him ,but he must have just come back.

 

Ralph walked in his room and placed the bag of candy on his dresser that was beside his bed. He took out a Carmel before he laid down . Placing Mikey on his plastron and in the corner part where the wall was . Ralph laid down on his left side then took off his orange slash from his shell and waited while giving soothing rubbs to Mikey's shell with his right hand .

 

"Mikey ...come outta there" Ralph whispered

"..n..no..." Mikey responded weakly 

"Why don't you wanna come out "? Ralph asked

".. because..."Mikey responded quietly

"Mikey, be a good boy and come out for me " Ralph cooed 

"..Mmn..." and slowly Mikey popped out his limbs and head .

"That's a good boy " Ralph said a gave a small kiss on Mikey's head which seem to catch the small turtle attention.

 "Here say ahh" Ralph said 

"ah.. mmm" Mikey opened this mouth slightly and Ralph place a Carmel inside.

"It's a Carmel candy " Ralph said giving a pat  to Mikey's shell.

The box turtle seemed too dazed to notice though . He still shivered a bit and found it hard to breathe steady and down there ...down there was starting to hurt. He was glad he was on his tummy so Ralph wouldn't see how hard he was, but because he was this hard laying on his tummy wasn't really good for him . He squeezed Ralph's sheets and pushed his legs together trying to hide what was happening. Just by looking at Mikey , the way he squirmed and moved around and the way his legs pushed together Ralph knew he had been right about his theory . He gently grapped Mikey's left arm and turned him over so now he was laying on his shell . Mikey tried to hide his face with one hand . And his other hand went to cover in between his legs. He gave a whimper when he was turned over and whimpered again at his own touch to cover himself . "He was too cute" Ralph thought and gave a smile .

"Shhhh...look at me Mikey..it's okay " Ralph said gently moving Mikey's hand from his face.

"..it's..n...not" Mikey sobbed "....it..I..it..hurts"

"..It hurts"? Ralph asked

"Mmn" Mikey whimpered a response and used both his hands to cover himself down there.

"Here" ? and Ralph moved Mikey's hands away and gave his dick a soft squeeze

"..AHH..."!!! Mikey let out a moan then nodded his head

"Your dick hurts "? Ralph asked huskily and he used he first finger to trace the bump of flesh.

"..Uh..mmn.." was Mikey's only reply

"Oh..you want me to make it go down..I can do that for you " Ralph said and gave the bulge two more squeeze's

"..uh..a..ah" Mikey whimpered

"You want that " ? Ralph asked and rubbed the bulge back and forth and gave another squeeze

"..Mmn..uh..uh-huh" Mikey's body rocked a little . And he covered his bright red face with his hands.

"You gotta use your words" Ralph said as he rubbed a little more faster giving more squeezes 

".uuuhh..uh...o-oh.. I..un..d-do..ouu" Mikey moaned barely audible .

Ralph continued to squeeze and rub at Mikey's erection . Then he stopped much to the younger turtles displeasure. He moved Mikey's hands away from his face again and looked towards his brother. Then leaned down and gave him a kiss....on the mouth !!!. The little box turtle gasped soon after their lips touched and Ralph slowly slipped his tongue in his mouth. Gently rubbing his tongue against Mikey's and he pulled back a bit to give a small nibble on Mikey's bottom lips making the younger one whimper . Ralph gave one more peck to his lips .

" Can I take off your shorts " Ralph asked softly

"Mmn" Mikey's nodded , he was feeling embarrassed and very aroused by Ralph voice . Which had gotten husky and sounded sexy.

"You need to say yes or no , Mikey " Ralph said sternly

"..y..yes..." Mikey forced out with a stutter

 

Ralph picked up Mikey's body with his left arm and gently pulled down his shorts off his hips then down his legs . He placed Mikey back down on the bed when he was done . Then he reached his right hand down making Mikey gasp , but he wasn't going for down there and the box turtle soon realize that and calm down or tried to... but with his shorts off his dick now stood proudly up and bended close to his belly . He didn't really like that he was naked and exposed so he cover it with both his hands again . Ralph however was moving to take off the socks on Mikey feet((are they socks?)) and his knee pads he then place the gear on the dresser beside the bed . When he was done he gently moved Mikey's hand away from his parts .

"Don't cover it up " Ralph said softly. And he rubbed a finger up the underside , from his base to the tip and he gently took hold of it to press his thumb in  between the glands on the tip . Pre-cum oozed out and Ralph moved his hand back down to the base and then back up .

"....Ahhh...uhh..mn.." Mikey shut his eyes tightly and moaned as Ralph began to pump his dick in his hand. Up and down up and down . It felt good and Mikey felt more pre-cum drip out . 

"You like it " Ralph asked and used his thumb to smear the pre-cum all around his tip 

"Uh..mmn...uhh.." was all he could say and Ralph applied a little more force to the tip making Mikey shivers and squirm . He moved his hand back down to his base and gave it a squeeze . Then squeezed it a bit tighter and began to move his hand up and down . Slow at first but he soon increased his speed going nice and fast.

"Uh..u.ah..uh..ah....oh..ohh..ah..ah.." Mikey moaned a bit louder and his hips began to buck moving his dick into Ralph's hand . His legs seem to open wide on their own and his jaw slacked as more needy moans slipped out . He felt the warm wave of pleasure hit his body and he knew he was close...oh he should tell Ralph he thought 

"..ah..hahh..ahh..raa.....alph.." Mikey moaned

"Yes baby "? Ralph whispered and Mikey shuddered . His voice was sex filled and it made him feel hotter . " Are you close "? Ralph whispered again.

"Mm...mnn.." Mikey hummed . His hips bucked more and he could feel his sack tighten and Ralph gave him one more squeeze and-

" ** _OH...MIGOSH.._** " Mikey screamed . Ralph held him close and gave him hard pumps through his orgasm . His hand got sticky with Mikey's nut so his dick slipped around in his hand causing Mikey to shiver .

"Mmm" Mikey just shook and whimpered still in a dazed from his orgasm. When he finally calm down at bit, he gasped when he stared down . There was his sticky nut all on his tummy and all over his thighs and his dick was sticky from top to bottom and he was still a little hard . He was a little worried ,he never came this much on those rare days he jerked off ,did his nut build up ?. He looked up at Ralph who was licking his right hand and sucking something off his fingers .

"W-what..is..that..mm..my.."  Mikey started but was too embarrassed to finish his sentence.

" Yes..and you taste nice and sweet " Ralph purred 

Mikey quickly looked away and cover his flushed face with his hands . 

"Don't be embarrassed. What you're going through is normal and it won't last to long " Ralph said and moved Mikey's hand away from his face. And slipped off his orange mask and placed it on the nightstand too.

"H-huh" Mikey said confused 

"It's called a Heat or a mating cycle. It's your first one so you didn't notice the signs of it . It will probably last two or three days and then you will feel better " Ralph told him 

"..I'm...in..heat.."? Mikey asked quietly he face flushing deeper .

"Yes..and you might notice you nutted a lot more than when you usually come and that's normal too " Ralph said and leaned down to give him a kiss and Mikey kissed back tasting himself .

"Mmn..I...I do taste sweet" he smiled 

" Yes you do, I'm not quite done with you yet " Ralph said and squeezed his brother sticky dick ." You can nut a bit more for me "

" ..Ah..ah." Mikey winced he was still hard and the feeling was still throbbing through his member .

 Ralph moved from beside Mikey to in between his now spread legs . He gently pushed his legs up and apart so his brothers knees were on either side of his chest . Mikey felt his face heat up and his heartbeat grow faster. What was his brother going to do ? He thought . Ralph open his mouth and his tongue silpped out and down to the tip of his dick . He gave a nice long wet lick in-between the glands on his head . 

"..F-fuck..." Mikey shuddered and then covered his mouth ,eyes wide with a shock and a little fear . He didn't mean to curse it ..it just slipped out .

"Watch your mouth " Ralph warned and gave the tip a little nibble this time. He wasn't to mad about the slip of the tongue , he knew he cursed whenever he was out of the lair and Leo was just as bad so he knew Mikey was gonna pick it up sooner or later . But he prefered later .

"..ahh..I..I.. didn't..ah..mean..hmm.. **OHHH** " Mikey gave a loud moan of pleasure. As Ralph suddenly slipped the tip of his dick into his mouth and then gulped the rest of his length down into his throat . Ralph paused for a second to let his brother catch his breath then he started to bob his head up and down on his member hollowing his cheeks and squeeze his lips in a tight round o . 

".... **AHH...OH...OHH..HAHH..AH..AHHHH.. MMN.."** Mikey moaned feverishly . He turned his head to the side and those heartfelt moans poured out along with a little spit . He gripped the red covers with his fist as his hips quickly started to buck up . Oh It felt like heaven...he didn't know down there could be sucked..and like this at that . It felt so warm and wet and Ralph's tongue was moving around making him feel indescribable pleasure ...God he was close ...so close ..so very -

 **"AAHHH"** Mikey tossed his back and screamed as he felt that warm hug of heaven . His body tensed and he let out little "mmn..mn..mmns" as his orgasm racked through his body . Ralph gave him gently sucks as he felt repeat spurts of Mikey's nut hit the back of his throat. And he swallowed every drop and drip of it . Then he slowly pulled off the now softer dick with a pop echoing throughout the room . Ralph licked his brothers thighs and moved up to his brother's tummy to lick up the previous load his brother had let out . Mikey on the other had was still on cloud 9 and just hummed as Ralph cleaned him up .

"You feeling better " Ralph asked moving from in-between his legs and laid beside him.

"..yes.." Mikey hummed his body was now much more relaxed and he felt the blissful afterglow of his orgasms .

"Good " Ralph tilted Mikey's head towards him and gave him a kiss on the forehead then on his mouth . " I'll be right back okay " Ralph said and got up to got out his room .

Mikey frowned , was he going to Leo to give his treat ?. He wanted the attention from his older brother still and now that he got this special treatment he didn't want to share it. But he didn't have to worry about because Ralph soon came back into the room and carried a warm wet washcloth and a small towle . The older snapper leaned over his brothers and gently wiped his face then his tummy and in-between his legs and his  thighs. Then he went back over with a dry towle . Ralph also brought another pair of shorts for his brother and put them on him .Then he grabbed a thin red blanket from a shelf. After he was done he laid back down in the bed and snuggled his brother close wrapping the blanket over them both of them. Giving Mikey one more kiss on his mouth he smiled when he brother kissed him back .

 "Umm Ralph" Mikey asked softly

"Yes , what is it " Ralph asked gently . Looking down at his brother

" You...um..I don't actually...hate it when you..um...what I mean is..um." Mikey studdered over the right words to say

"You don't hate it when I baby you " ? Ralph asked

"No...I..just get annoyed sometimes..I didn't want....you..to stop.." Mikey said snuggling against Ralph.

"Then I won't " Ralph said and leaned down to kiss Mikey again but this time slipping in his tongue .

"Mmnn" Mikey liked these kisses. He hoped he would get more from Ralph . He smiled to himself as he slowly drifted off to sleep

 

 


	2. Meanwhile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is going on with Leo and Donnie...hmm??

Leo handed Ralph his bag of candy and watched as his older brother walked away with a shelled Mikey . Was he really gonna be okay ? He never saw Mikey so flushed and out of breath ...was he having a panic attack ? Did eat a free sample that made him sick ? But he trusted Ralph to take care of him so he wasn't too worried. But why in the world would Ralph need two to four hours ?.hmmm he thought . 

" I'm gonna ask Donnie " Leo muttered to himself.

So the slider walked away too and jumped to the second level then the next and walked into his brothers lab . The soft shell was hunched over his desk and seemed to working on something . So being the type of turtle Leo is he tip-toed into the lab continuing untill he was behind Donnie .

"What are you doing "!!! Leo shouted beside his brothers ear

"Ahh"!! Donnie jumped in his chair and then flipped up his goggles. "What the hell is your problem" ? He seethe .

"Why are you getting so angry? All I did was asked what you’re doing " Leo smirked and held up his hands in defense.

"No, you startled me " Donnie rolled his eyes . "If you must know I'm working on a project for April "

"What is it " Leo asked

"It ,my brother, is a protal through time itself. Which will allow all to see the future and- " Donnie started only to be cut off

"Donnie , just tell me what it is " Leo said putting a finger over his brothers lips . Then removed it.

"...it's a turtle " Donnie said and moved his rolling chair back so his brother could see.

It was a white turtle standing on all fours. Each foot had three small nub like nails . It's shell was the typical shape with typical octagonal patterns all over . The turtle had a regular size tail and a normal head to match . It's face had two little bulb like eyes but a white lid closed halfway over them, making the turtle appear to be sleepy . The overall size of the turtle was small , Leo guessed 7 inches long with the height being 4 or 5 inches .

"..a turtle"? Leo said staring at the little robot , who seemed to stare back

" Yes this is Tom the turtle. April came up with his name and structure design and I did all the rest " Donnie said proudly

"What does he do" ? Leo asked

"I think you mean what  _doesn't_ he do " ? Donnie said , " ask him " he said smirking

"Okay. Tom what can you do " Leo asked smiling a bit . Not really wanting to admit he liked seeing what some of his brothers inventions could do .

"Hello Leo " Tom said opening his eyes all the way and looked up at him ,moving his little mouth as he spoke. " I can do almost anything you ask of me . I can change from the color white to any color you want . I also identify colors if you ask me . I speak and respond in 5 different languages : English, Spanish, French , German and Japanese. I work along with you to remind you of important dates on your calendar and things you have to do. I can set alarms too and have a built in stopwatch as well. Do you want to know what else I can do ?

"...." Leo looked a little dumbfounded and just stared at the little turtle. "..um sure "

"Okay..I am water tight so I can swim and stay into water for up to 10 hours . I'm linked to your phone or any other electronic device  you choose so Im able to do commands you type in as well as well as other things on the control panel . If you happen to loose you phone or any other item I can locate it for you. I can also walk and hover beside you if you want . Would you like to know more ? "

" There's more "??!! Leo asked Donnie

"Oh he can do sooo much more " Donnie said rubbing his hands together .

"Can you go into your shell " Leo asked Tom

"Yes" and the little turtle moved his limbs and head and slid in to his shell with a little pop and then pooped back out " Ta-da "!! Tom said wiggle his body in a small attempt to do something like jazz hands.

"That's actually really cute " Leo said smirking .

"Can you play songs , or make sounds " Leo asked

"Yes I can and yes I do . I have a list of sound effects that can be found on my control panel . If you also can't remember the song title just hum the tune or tell me lyrics so I cand find it and play it for you " Tom said

"Okay I'm real real impressed. Seems like the only thing he can't do is cook and make foods " Leo said 

"Yes that is somewhat true" Tom said " however I can heat up cold foods and keep cold items cold for up to 6 hours . I can also hold important items for sefe keeping underneath my body. I can grow in size to keep bigger items and heat up bigger things or keep longer supply stuff cold" 

"Oh my God he really can do it all . Wait can you bake a pizza" ? Leo asked excited and licked his lips .

"Absolutely " Tom said 

" April is gonna pass with flying colors " Leo said . She might even get a award for this .

"She better because I didn't put in all this work for a stinking A . It better be a  _ **A+++**_  ." Donnie said rubbing his hands together then  crossed his arms over his chest.

" I'm sure you'll get that " Leo said patting his brother's shoulder " By the way I wanna ask you something "

"...what" ? Donnie plugged in the charger piece and Tom closed his eyes to sleep or charge up .

"Mikey was sick , like breathing all hard and he was sweating a lot too ,you know ,when we were out on our little mission . And when I brought him back home Ralph just said he'll be alright and walked away with Mikey . But I don't think so , I mean he looked like he was going through hell itself and he popped in his shell too . You know he only does that when he's scared or when something is really bothering him . I'm worried ..." Leo said

"...what was it that you wanted to ask me "? Donnie asked after nodding his head listening

"What do you think is up with Mikey" Leo said 

"...hmm...I think he's in heat " Donnie said tapping his chin after thinking for for a bit

"WHAT"??!!! Leo shouted

"Don't act all surprised, we all went through it when we were his age "Donnie said rolling his eyes .

" But we had tell tale signs. Ralph even said so " Leo said blushing a bit at his in heat memories.

" We had almost the same signs at the same time so Ralph knew we were going through our heat . But Mikey's different and so the signs are different ." Donnie explained.

"...that kinda makes sense ..oh I can't believe little Mikey is in heat...aww" Leo said smirking

" Don't tease him " Donnie said " after all you didn't like when Ralph teased  you about your heat problems"

" That was a different story . Mikey is going to be all cute moaning about the little storm happening in-between his legs . Leo said

"...but you were cute too" Donnie muttered softly

But Leo heard it and smiled a little bashfully  . He took another step and sat himself on a bare part of Donnie's desk . Then reached over to move his brothers chair close to him to lean down and give him a kiss on his lips.

" You were sexy Donnie " Leo said after the small kiss and then gave his brother another one but deeper and to his delight Donnie return it.

"..No I wasn't" Donnie said after they broke this kiss . Then he pulled Leo back to give him another and this time licked at his bottom lip .

" Uh-huh..I never seen you so hot before..so needy " Leo said and opened his mouth so Donnie tongue could slip inside his mouth.

"You're..one to talk. You kept begging to be fucked " Donnie said after he pulled back to breathe a little

"Donnie"!!! Leo said shocked. " I did not begged to be fucked , I simply asked earnestly and got what I wanted . You were so scared to say what you wanted so Ralph didn't ask you he just waited till you told him ."

"..I don't like to beg " Donnie said rolling his eyes

"Ralph made you though" Leo muttered

"... whatever" Donnie said blushing 

" Donnie...do you and Ralph still..you know"? Leo asked blushing a bit .

"What do you mean " ? Donnie asked confused

" I mean..does Ralph..have sex with you..like all the way  " Leo said . Trying to say the right words.

"...y-yea...but it's only when I'm in heat, otherwise it's just all the other...um..things. " Donnie said blushing and looking down "what about you " ?

"The same...I wanted some of his dick tonight but seems like Mikey's getting it " Leo said casually and then got slapped across the face .

" Watch what you say. Damn, where is your  fliter"?! Donnie said and sat back down in his chair 

"What , I'm not wrong am I " ?!! Leo asked rubbing his left cheek

"Yea. Ralph wouldn't do that to Mikey...it would hurt him too much " Donnie said .

" And it didn't hurt us when he did it " ? Leo asked as a matter of fact 

"Your fucked up self liked every moment of it " Donnie said smirking slyly 

"Like you're any different, with your masochistic self . " Leo said smiling back at donnie . And at his use of a big word.

" Whatever " Donnie said and crossed his arms over his chest .

"You kept saying , ' _give me more Raphie'!!_ Leo said doing a breathy moan

"..I..I did not " Donnie said with a flushed face . He fliched a little at his brother voice when he moaned.

"Then what were you saying, cause I was right there in the bed when Ralph was touching you " ? Leo asked

"...I was saying..." Donnie started then stopped

"..yes.."? Leo asked waiting

".I..said..um..I want..more..."Donnie said slowly.

"So you didn't call him , Raphie "? Leo asked

"...." Donnie didn't say anything

"Huh"? Leo asked and leaned over to tilt Donnie's face to his .

"...I did but it slipped out" Donnie said with a blushed

"...when's the last time" Leo asked softly after a while

"What do you mean " ? Donnie asked

"When's the last time you got it " Leo said and winked .

"...I don't know... it's been a while " Donnie said just as soft.  

" Do you wanna...you know " ? Leo asked blushing 

"..what " ? Donnie said confused but Leo knew he was playing dumb .

Leo use his foot to bring the chair closer to him. Then leaned down to whisper in Donnie's ear.." Do you wanna...you know " and gave a kiss on his brother's cheek. Seeing Donnie blush he gave a light smile .

"..I still don't know what you mean" Donnie said lightly with a small laughter in his tone 

"If I say it you might smack me again " Leo said smiling back .

" I won't, if you say the right words " Donnie teased a little

"Do you wanna...hmm.. would you like to..spend the night with me " Leo asked bashfully going over his words carefully while he held his brother's hands.

"Umm..No" Donnie said

"..huh.." Leo said sadly visibly showing his disappointment 

" I would love to" Donnie said smiling kissing Leo.

"Don't tease me like that " Leo said a little annoyed after the kiss

"Only if you promise not to make me beg" Donnie said smirking.

"Okay " Leo said smirking back. And then leaned down to kiss his brother and Donnie leaned back up to the kiss.

 

The two continue their kissing and soon were pushing their tongues together . Leo moved off of the desk and onto Donnie's lap and wrapped his arms around his shoulders and deepen the kiss . He smiled a bit when he felt Donnie arms move around his lower shell to keep him steady . The kiss was mostly tongues sliding in and out of each other mouths but Leo wanted to play a little so he moved his mouth down to Donnie's neck and gave him kisses on the right side and when he got to the purple shoulder piece of his armor shell he stopped . He gently reached up and pressed that tiny hidden button and the shell gave a little  hiss as it was detached from Donnie . Then Leo got off of Donnie and moved behind him to take up the purple shell and hang it up with the others . When Leo was done he walked back over to his brother and place his hands on his shoulders and began to rub and squeeze them. 

"Donnie let's go " Leo whispered as he kissed up the side of Donnie's neck , then he began to suck and lick a certain spot on his brother's neck leaving a hickey .

"...mmn.. o-okay" Donnie muttered softly . He got up and lead Leo to the back of his lab where it was darker shade of purple lights and in the far right corner behind a wall with shelves and tools and gadgets , was a bare spot . Well the upper part of the wall was , the lower part had another desk with a chair beside it . Donnie reached up above the desk and stepped back after he pressed a button . After he did a latch opened up and a bed slid out and two poles came down to the floor securing it in place .

Leo smiled and hopped up with ease . The bed was actually fairly big and really comfy . It had dark purple sheets and two dark purple pillows to match. Donnie came up soon after and Leo smirked as he pushed down him down a crawled on top of him . Leo gave him three quick kisses on the mouth before he kissed him longer on the fourth one. Donnie licked at Leo's bottom lip and slipped his tongue in when he parted his lips . Wiggled his tongue against Leo's while he gently reached up and held Leo's face in place as he did . They each started to move their mouths against each other and the kiss got more messy and sloppy with dribbles of spit sliding down thier chins . Leo pulled away to catch his breath and gasped as Donnie latched  on to his neck , sucking and licking the sensitive part under his chin . Leo moved his hand to his brothers arm to take off the elbow pads and then the gloves on his hands . Donnie moved his mouth away from Leo's neck and undid the knot behind his head to slip off the blue mask and then tugged on the blue slash and fanny pack, slipping it off and letting it fall on the desk under them and then he took off Leo's gloves and dropped them as well . Leo leaned forward and gently took off his brothers mask and the purple belt that his brother wore . As he did he realized the growing bugle showing in Donnie's shorts .

"What's this Donnie " Leo said teasingly and moved his hand to the bulge and gave it a squeeze .

"...uhh.." Donnie gave a little needy moan and turned his head away . His hips bucked forward when Leo gave his dick a harder squeeze.

"Huh.. what's was that " Leo smirked and squeezed the tip through the material . He used his other hand and turned Donnie's face back and kissed him deeply , slipping his tongue in his mouth . 

"..mmn..I...I..mmn.. didn't..say.. a-anything" Donnie moaned a little bit more . His dick grew more till he was full sized and twitching in his shorts.

"You like this " Leo asked as he continue to rub the tip. But then he slipped his hand into Donnie's shorts and squeeze the length and pulled his dick out rubbing it up a down .

"MMN..." Donnie hummed . He opened his legs a little wider and shivered as Leo moved his hand quicker licking his own lips as he did .

"... Donnie..." Leo whispered softly . He bit his lips loving the way Donnie moved under his touch . But he realized his twin must have been wanting some relief down there for a while. So he slowly let go of Donnie's dick making his brother give a small little whine.

"Shhhh..I wanna get down here" Leo said pushing Donnie down on his back and pulled off his shorts, then those knee-pads and socks (((are they socks?))) .

"..O-okay.." Donnie said and moved his hips as his shorts were removed then he opened his legs and leo leaned down to lay on his stomach .

With his head in between Donnie legs , Leo started to lick at the tip then moved his tongue down his length and then back up . He continued doing this loving how Donnie moan softly and moved his hips up . Leo also liked  how wet Donnie's dick was getting slick from his own spit and the leaking beads of pre-cum that came from the tip . And let's not forget the taste of his brothers nut , it was ...buttery and salty. Leo opened his mouth and sucked on the tip and then moved his lips down till his lips touched the base . He sucked hard and then started to move his head up and down keeping Donnie legs open nice and wide . Leo moved his head faster curling his tongue as he moved.

 

Donnie  moaned a little louder , he loved what Leo was doing with his tongue . He loved how it caused a friction to the underside of his dick . Donnie wouldn't admit that he really needed this ..of course Ralph and him would be together but it wasn't often enough . And he was too shy to say that he wanted to be touched and shown this type of love in the bedroom more often. Because he didn't voice his feelings, Ralph only gave him that special attention when he sensed Donnie couldn't hold his feelings of need in any longer . So this..this feeling of pleasure vibrating all over his body the movement of, Leo sucking him down there with such... suction causing him to let out , in his own opinion , needy wet moans . Oh it was nice , it was what he wanted, he gripped the purple sheets and started to whimper . Donnie shuddered , he was close but he needed a little more , something to push him over the edge .

"...L-Leo..mmn..unnhhh..p-p-please.." Donnie begged, his hip bucking up for more . "..ohh... p-please..." He begged again through moans .

Leo got the message and used his left hand to squeeze and jiggle Donnie's sack and his other hand he used to rub at his brother's twitching tail . He continued this hearing Donnie moan more excitedly and he tasted more of his brother's nut and then..

".. **.OH..** _!!!!_ " Donnie tossed his head back on the pillow and came in Leo mouth with thick squrts . Leo continue sucking until Donnie had empty out . 

"..Did..you..like that " Leo asked smirking at Donnie's dazed expression. He used his fingers to wipe his chin then licked them tasting more of his brother's nut .

"..y-yes.." Donnie said after a while , still breathing a little hard . Then he looked at Leo who looked like he was craving something and Donnie knew what . He sat up and kissed his brother , tasting himself . He slid his tongue into Leo's mouth and pulled back to look Leo in the eyes  silently asking him a question.

"...um..n-no..you..um.. could..." Leo stuttered blushing and look down a little shyly .

"Heh..where did this shy turtle come from " Donnie snickered and kissed Leo on his cheek. 

" I'm not shy " Leo said and crossed his arms.

"Then tell me what you want " Donnie said crossing his arm too.

"..you..you know what I want " Leo said softly

"No I don't. You're gonna have to tell me " Donnie said smirking. He moved Leo's face back to his so they made eye contact. He liked when Leo got a little nervous or embarrassed about things. He found it cute and he felt it go down to his dick.

"Um..you can..do it .. first " Leo said and looked down again then gasped. He just sucked his brother off and now he was halfway hard already. 

"Do what first "? Donnie asked 

"You can fuck me first " Leo muttered

"Alright" Donnie said softly and kissed his brother again . Then he shoved Leo down to lie back on the bed and Leo gasped again by the sudden movement . 

Donnie gently removed his socks and tugged down Leo’s shorts. He smiled when Leo's dick popped out and stood pointing up. He moved his hand and brushed his fingers up and down the side of Leo's dick then gently squeeze the base and tugged it a bit . He liked how Leo openly expressed his pleasure by moaning and spreading his legs open almost offering his lower half to Donnie . He continued his tugs at his base but then moved his hand to the tip and rubbed his thumb over his glands then squeezed it making pre-cum oozed out and Donnie wiped it with his finger than he licked his own finger and smiled , Leo almost tasted like he did but there was a different after taste . He moved his head down to Leo's dick and began to lick and lap all over Leo's dick making his brother moan. He licked along the lighter green stripes that were on his dick .

"I've always liked your stripes down here, Leo" Donnie said glancing up at Leo for a second then looked back down at them and licked at them some more . He was always amazed that his brother had markings here . His hands rubbed at the stripes that were on his brother's hips and the ones on his thighs.

Donnie continued licking at his twins dick until it was wet and slick with spit then he pulled off hearing Leo whimper . But Donnie had something else in mind than sucking his brother off. He moved his hands to wrap around his dick and he began to pump and squeezed it, fisting him . Leo seem to like it and Donnie could guess it was because his dick was slipping around getting good friction . Leo's hips began to buck up into Donnie's hands, he opening his legs wider as he moaned more louder .

"..ahh..ah..g-grip..it..ah..hhaa...harder" Leo moaned out .

 "..Like this" Donnie asked gripping Leo's dick harder as he moved his hand up and down. And used his other to rub at the tip .

"..ahh..yea..mmn.." Leo moaned and took deep breaths . He wiggled his hips and moved his arms behind his head . He liked when Donnie touched him down there , he liked whenever and wherever Donnie touched him but he's starting to realize that his brother never could express his needs openly. Leo smirked oh he was gonna change that.."..mmn..uh..uh" Leo whimpered, he was close.

"You like that " Donnie asked moving his hands faster , sharing his brothers smirk .

"..ahh..yea..Donnie.." Leo bucked his hips up faster and bit on his bottom lips smirking a naughty smile . He started to chew on his bottom  lip and " **...SHIT..AH "** Leo exclaimed and he came , thick spurts of his nut shot out of his dick and over Donnie hand that was still moving up and down on his member . 

 

Donnie slowly stilled his hand and pulled it away from Leo's leaky dick and brought it to his mouth to lick at the warm sticky liquid . He moved his head down to Leo’s dick and began to lick up the fluid that came from his brother. He started at his base and licked up going over the now soft member then he lapped up the cum that spilled on his brother's tummy . Then Donnie sat back up and turned to the wall beside them and pushed one of the big rectangle design that made up the wall . The rectangle slid out to reveal a hidden dresser . Donnie took out two items from it before pushing it back into the wall . Then he opened Leo's legs a little bit more and he slowly twisted the cap off the little white tube and squeezed some of the clear color liquid onto his first finger . Donnie licked his own lips as he brought his hand down in between Leo's legs ,with his finger he gently wiped the clear cream over the little hole and down between his cheeks . 

"It's been a while... hasn't it" Donnie said as he squeezed some more of the cream around Leo's hole

"...yea..but I can take it, Donnie" Leo said . He relaxed his body and kept his legs spread.

"I know you can..but I don't wanna push you" Donnie said and he twisted off the cap from the small cylinder jar . He carefully poured the lube over his first finger. Then he slowly pushed his finger through the tight ring of muscle.

"...you know I play with myself down there...ow" Leo said holding his cheek that Donnie smacked

"Where is your fucking fliter" Donnie said rolling his eyes. 

"You just might find it down there" Leo said smirking and quickly covered his face so Donnie wouldn't smack him

"I can't with you sometimes" Donnie said and started to move his finger in and out of Leo's hole.

"I can with you anytime" Leo said and gave a chuckle. He lean up on his elbows and poked his lips out for Donnie to kiss which his twin did.

"Can I add another finger"? Donnie asked after the kiss. When Leo nodded Donnie moved his right hand away from in between his legs and poured more of the lube onto both his fingers then he added his two fingers back into Leo.

"Uhh.." Leo groaned and tried his best not to clench around Donnie's moving fingers 

 

Donnie continued to move his two fingers in and out of Leo's butt . He switched between one finger and then two and started to move them in scissor motions . He started slow and then began to more his hand faster and then used just one finger to push straight in and then upwards.

" ** _AAAHHH..DONNIE_** " Leo screamed and tossed his head back and moved his hips up towards Donnie's hand.

"What " Donnie asked smiling and pulled his hands out of Leo.

"..warn me..next.. time you do that" Leo panted and shuddered a bit when Donnie removed his fingers.

"I will...you ready " Donnie smiled  and passed the cylinder jar to Leo .

" Yea. Come here " Leo said and sat up . Then he pored a generous amount on the palm of his hand and rubbed his hand up and down on Donnie's dick getting it slick. When he was done he laid back propping himself up on his elbows. 

"Spread your legs" Donnie said softly and leaned down to give Leo a kiss.

 

Leo opened his legs and chewed on his bottom lip as Donnie slowly moved his dick into him . Once he had it all in he stayed still for Leo to adjust. Leo gave soft breaths and looked up at the soft shell after a minute. He nodded his head and leaned back on his shell. Donnie kissed his twin again and slowly started to move his hips back and forth , nice and slow . He knew he had to take his time with Leo he wanted this to last . But he didn't know if he could hold out , Leo's butt was very tight and because he hadn't had a lot of sexual action his dick was ready to bust again but he would hold out for Leo just to make sure he got it good .

"Hm..Donnie..mmn..ah... fa..faster" Leo moaned and looked up at his twin with need.

 

Donnie wanted to take his time but fuck it . If Leo wanted it faster then he was gonna give it to him faster . And that's just he did , moving his hips deeper and more quicker into his brother. He smiled when he heard his brother breathy moans and gasps . He kept his pace nice and fast but he gave a evil smirk at Leo and moved his thrust upwards .

" **AHH..AHH...AH..UH.."** Leo moaned loudly as Donnie pounded into his butt repeatedly hitting that special spot in his brother. 

 

Donnie leaned forward to his brother to give him a sloppy kiss. Then he gave a slow lick along the side of his brothers neck and Leo quickly reached his hand down and began to pump his leaking dick moaning more . Donnie knew his brother was close and he was too but he prefered for his twin to come first. He smirked a little as Leo shuddered and cursed as he came . His nut spilled on both of their tummies and he clench around Donnie's dick as he move much more faster. He gave a groan and soon came pushing his dick deep in Leo. The two stilled and panted as their orgasm shook through them. When they calm down a bit Donnie slowly pulled out and laid down beside Leo. The two turned and met for a kiss .

"I love you" Donnie said softly

"I love you too " Leo said and kissed the soft shell again

"Hmm" Donnie hummed softly

 

After awhile Leo sat up and laid on top of Donnie and started to give him kisses. Which were soft and slow at first but quickly started to get messy and sloppy . Leo trailed wet kisses down his brothers neck and shoulder and then rubbed his hands down the front of his shell. Smiling when he heard sounds of delight come from Donnie. He then began to kiss the front of his brothers shell moving his mouth down till he came to his brother slit, which he began to lap at. He continued his movements urging the soft shells dick to come out again. Then he moved his mouth even lower as he did Leo spread Donnie's legs further apart.

"Mmnn... _Leo_ " Donnie whimpered as his twins tongue began to lick at his twitching butthole.

"..Yes Donnie" Leo purred his breath tickling against his brother's spread cheeks. He didn't wait for a response before he moved his tongue back in action , licking up and down at the puckered entrance. When it was slick enough he slid he tongue passed the tight ring of muscle . As soon as he pushed his tongue in he pulled it back out .

"Ahh... Don't t-tease...me" Donnie gasped . Then he groaned as Leo's tongue pushed back in . Then his brother's tongue came out then in...and out and in and out .

 

This continued slowly then the movements became more fast pace and Leo started to lick swirls around the pink hole before pushing his tongue back in. Donnie showed his pleasure well and moaned at every lick and wet thurst that came to his in entrance. However the pleasure stopped  when Leo pulled his head away making Donnie hiss .

"Calm down...it’s gonna get filled soon enough" Leo said with a smirk

"..it felt good though" Donnie said , a blush tinged his face .

" I know...which one is the lube " Leo asked while looking at the two different things in his hand. One was a long tube and the other a cylinder jar.

"The tube is just cream. The jar has the lube " Donnie said 

"What is the cream for " Leo asked

"..it helps with the..." Donnie thought about the right word to say

"Sliding in"? Leo questioned

"Yea" Donnie said and slid his legs open a little more as Leo spread the cream over his butthole.

"Is that enough" Leo asked

"..a little bit more..it's been awhile and your big " Donnie repiled

"I didn't think you would notice " Leo smirked and with his other hand he squeezed at his growing erection

"...did you get that when you were eating my ass " Donnie said with a smirk

"You know it" Leo purred. He loved it when Donnie spoke so vulgar. He used the same cream cover finger to pour lub on and then slowly insert it in his brother then he waited.

"..you can move it" Donnie said

 

Leo nodded and slowly started to move his finger in and out of his twin’s hole. He started a slow simple pace letting him get use to one finger . Donnie looked him in the eyes and that was the cue for the slider to add another finger, which he did right after he spread more lub onto it. Again he waited till the purple turtle nodded before moving his fingers . When he got the signal Leo moved his two fingers in and out of his brother working them in and stretching the small hole. He smiled when he started to hear soft sighs come from his twin , he knew he was ready for something much bigger.

"You ready " Leo asked and pulled his two fingers out of his brother's hole.

"Yea..go on" Donnie said

"Mmn" Leo grunted as he poured a thick amount of lube onto his hand and then  spread a nice coating on his dick. When he was done he slowly pushed his dick into the puckering hole.

"..ugh.." was Donnie's reply to the motion of the first thrust. He waited till he got used to his brother size before he nodded to Leo.

"Imma start slowly" Leo said as he move his hips back then forward in a slow fashion.

"That would be appreciated" Donnie said somewhat sarcastically. And for that he got a harsh thrust aimed at a angle. " **AH..AHH** " he gasped.

"..heh . Don't get sassy Donnie" Leo said smirking at his brother reaction. He went back to his slow pace , being nice and gentle.

"..faster.. please" Donnie spoke his words a little breathlessly.

".. alright " Leo said and leaned down to place a kiss on the lips to his brother. He sat back up and began to move his hips faster and then faster with more force.

"Mmn..AHH...AH..AHH..OH.. _ **LEO!!!**_ " Donnie's body jerked as the next thrusts were aimed at his prostate . 

"UHH..F-Fuck..your..uhh..a-ass..Mmn..is..s-s-soo.. tight..D" Leo moaned as he felt his brother clench around him tightly with every hard thrust he gave . It urged him to go faster and give more harsh thrusts.

"Mm..LEO..AHH...LEO..UH..MMN..OH.."Donnie moaned more earnestly . He wasn't gonna last long ...he felt each and every thrust leo gave shake him to his core..just a couple more and he was gonna bust.

".. W-wait..Ahh..I..wanna..come..with..you.." Leo moaned to Donnie. His eyes begging and hips moving almost in a blur

"MMNN..." Donnie whimpered at his brothers needey voice . But tried to hold back his orgasm. He clenched tighter on the sliders dick and bucked his hips to meet the quick thrust

"AH..AHH.." Leo moaned. He was close just one more-

 _ **"AAHHH/FUU~CCK**_ " Both brothers moaned loudly as they came . Leo spilled his nut deep in his brother and Donnie spilling his between thier bodies , coating both stomach. They stayed still panting and trying to catch air to breathe. When they calmed down a bit Leo slowly pulled out and laid down beside Donnie.

"I... don't..know..why..we...we..don't ..do this..more.. often" Leo said still trying to breathe evenly

"...me.. neither.." Donnie breathed 

"..that was wonderful" Leo praised and kissed Donnie sloppily

"....you are wonderful" Donnie said softly after the kiss

"I love you " Leo said and smiled at his twin. He reached over and rubbed Donnie's cheek

"I love you too" Donnie said while blushing

 

Leo slowly sat up and tapped at the rectangle shape on the wall for the special drawer to come out. When it did he took out the pack of wet wipes and used some to clean Donnie's stomach and wipe his legs and in-between his butt cheeks . He snickered when Donnie blushed .

 

"Why are you blushing " Leo asked with a smile. When he was done he threw the wipes at the trash can across the room.

"..I don't know" Donnie muttered

"Mm" Leo said and he began to wipe his own stomach with two more wipes. 

"Let me get here " Donnie said as he sat up and took a wipe from the package to wipe Leo's thighs . He took one more wipe and spread his twins legs open to wipe at the sticky cum that was dripping from the pink hole.

"...I Know why you're blushing now" Leo muttered softly.

"I bet you do..." Donnie said . He tossed all the used wipes in the trash can and put back the pack of wipes and the tube with the cream and jar of lube back in the drawer and took out a lighter color purple sheet then closed it back.

Both twins moved slightly off the dark purple sheet to take it off, pushing it to the floor and then laying back down to cover with the new blanket. They snuggled together and shared a kiss both slowly falling asleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy , leaves comments and kudos please and thank you.


End file.
